noches de escandalo
by Hiro-No-Scarlet
Summary: Era una estrella de cine, una celebridad, pero en su interior libraba una batalla con los demonios de su pasado. Nadie conocía al auténtico Natsu, sólo veían al famoso, el personaje que él fingía ser. Una noche se vio obligado a recurrir a lucy heartfilia, una joven sencilla, ¿como terminara?. adaptación a noche de escándalo 100% nalu
1. Chapter 1

He aquí de nuevo yo, que he decidido adaptar otra historia, aun nalu, he de decir que la historia no es mía, ni los personajes de fairy tail, sin más preámbulos espero que la disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo Uno

Estaban esperando que fracasara. Natsu Dreyar, el chico malo de Hollywood y objeto de las fantasías eróticas de millones de mujeres, se hallaba solo entre bastidores en el famoso London Theatre, escuchando el murmullo inquieto del público que aguardaba el comienzo de la representación. Podía dividirlo claramente en dos grupos: mujeres que habían ido a comprobar si su físico estaba a la altura de lo que aparecía en la gran pantalla y hombres que habían ido a ver si de verdad sabía actuar.

Las espadas estaban en alto desde que anunciara que interpretaría el papel principal en una versión moderna del _Ricardo II _ de Shakespeare. Pensaban que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Creían que los premios, los aplausos, los éxitos de taquilla, todo, era el resultado de un buen trabajo de cámara y de una cara bonita. Pensaban que no tenía talento.

Una sonrisa cínica le asomó a las comisuras de los labios. Iba a hacer mil pedazos aquellos prejuicios y a lanzarlos a la estratosfera. Al día siguiente por la mañana nadie cuestionaría su talento. Los titulares no serían _¿Será el gran Natsu capaz de interpretar a Shakespeare?, _ sino _El gran Natsu silencia a_ _la crítica con una impresionante actuación_. Les iba a mostrar un registro interpretativo de emociones como nunca antes se había visto en el teatro.

El director estaba oculto entre bambalinas y se miraron durante un breve instante. Había sido una colaboración tormentosa, Natsu insistía en interpretar el papel a su manera y el director se resistía. Entre ellos se había producido una magia que sabía que pasaría a la historia del teatro. El momento se acercaba. Natsu cerró los ojos y se aisló del mundo exterior. Era el ritual de siempre. Al cabo de unos instantes, Natsu dreyar dejaría de existir. Sería Ricardo, rey de Inglaterra. Eso era lo que hacía, convertía un personaje en alguien real. No representaba al personaje, se convertía en él. A los nueve años había descubierto que podía meterse en la piel de otra persona y ocultarse allí.

Había sido una manera de escapar de la oscuridad que rodeaba su vida. Podía ser quien quisiera. Un caballero, un ninja, un cazador de dragones, un vampiro, un superhéroe. Actuar había empezado siendo un escape y se había convertido rápidamente en un disfraz. Y así era como le gustaba vivir, solo y disfraza-do, sin depender de nadie. No le suponía ningún problema ser otro. Lo que le causaba problemas era ser Natsu dreyar.

–El vestido no le hace gorda –Lucy tiró del corsé y apretó los rollos de carne–El color es precioso y creo que está estupenda. Además, es usted la duquesa de Gloucester. Se supone que debe tener un aspecto… –se detuvo cuando la actriz la miró–. Autoritario. De una mujer con experiencia.

–¿Estás diciendo que soy gorda y vieja?

–¡No! Escogí el vestido con mucho cuidado –dándose cuenta de cómo podía interpretarse aquello, Lucy se preparó para más improperios– Interpreta el papel de una viuda desconsolada, así que no puede tener un aspecto alegre y feliz.

–¿Estás tratando de decirme cómo actuar?

–No, estoy tratando de decirle que está perfecta para interpretar este papel. Por favor, trate de relajarse.

–¿Cómo voy a relajarme si tengo que actuar al lado de Natsu dreyar? Es sarcástico, cortante, con cambios de humor… Ayer, cuando cometí aquel pequeño error…

–Solo la miró –la tranquilizó Lucy– No dijo nada.

–No sabes lo mucho que puede decir una mirada, sobre todo si proviene de los ojos de Natsu dreyar. Cuando te mira es como si te atravesara un rayo láser –cada vez más agitada, la actriz señaló la puerta con la mano– Vete. Necesito tener alrededor gente que comprenda mi temperamento.

¿Malhumorado e irritable?, se preguntó Lucy para sus adentros.

–Todavía tengo que subirle la cremallera del vestido –se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos–. Mire, todos estamos nerviosos…

–¿Por qué ibas a estar nerviosa tú?

–Bueno… –durante un instante Lucy estuvo a punto de hablarle de las reuniones que había mantenido con una diseñadora británica muy importante y cuánto se jugaba. Estuvo a punto de decirle que sus deudas eran tan grandes que se pasaba las noches creando hojas de cálculo mentales para tratar de encontrar la manera de pagar todo lo que debía. Si todo iba bien al día siguiente, aquello cambiaría. Era su gran oportunidad. Malinterpretando su silencio, la actriz emitió un gruñido de impaciencia.

–No tienes ni idea de lo que es actuar al lado de una estrella de Hollywood. No sabes lo que es que todo el público haya venido a verlo a él –lanzó toda la fuerza de su ira contra Lucy –. ¡Se me podría descoser el vestido y los espectadores seguirían mirándolo a él! ¡Aunque me quedara desnuda, nadie se da-ría cuenta!

Horrorizada ante la idea, Lucy aspiró varias veces con fuerza.

–Por favor, cálmese. Son los nervios propios del estreno. Todo el mundo está igual.

–Excepto Natsu dreyar –le espetó la actriz– Es tan distante como la Antártida, e igual de frío. Nadie se atreve a acercarse demasiado para no herirse con todo ese hielo.

–Y luego se hundirían, como el Titanic.

–¿Estás diciendo que me parezco al Titanic?

–¡No! –Lucy decidió que era más seguro no seguir hablando–. Está guapísima, y el vestido le sienta como un guante.

–No por mucho tiempo. Cuando estoy nerviosa solo quiero comer. Y trabajar al lado de Natsu dreyar me estresa. Tú eres joven y guapa. ¿Por qué no estás entre bastidores con un sujetador de balcón y una camiseta ajustada, como todas las demás chicas?

–Estoy ridícula con esos sujetadores, y me moriría en el sitio si Natsu dreyar se fijara en mí. Por suerte no sabe ni que existo. Me llama «vestuario». No me habla ni cuando le estoy ajustando la ropa. Siempre está hablando por teléfono. Contenga la respiración –Lucy luchó con la cremallera y rezó para que aguantara. No quería ser ella la que tuviera que comentar que comerse una tonelada de rosquillas entre la prueba de vestuario y la noche del estreno no era una buena idea–. Natsu dreyar es tan famoso que me resulta imposible actuar con normalidad con él. Cuando entra en la habitación, el estómago me da un vuelco, se me abre la boca y me lo quedo mirando como una idiota. Además, es un rompecorazones y yo prefiero los hombres más tranquilos –le abrochó los cierres del escote–. Ya está. Lista. Buena suerte.

–Da mala suerte desearle buena suerte a una actriz. Se supone que debes decir «mucha mierda» o algo parecido-Lucy suspiró.

–Tengo que ir a vestir a Juan de Gante.

Se escapó a la sala de vestuario, donde su amiga y asistente, Cana, estaba mordisqueando una barra de chocolate y leyendo una revista del corazón a escondidas. Alzó la vista con expresión culpable cuando Lucy entró en la sala.

–Oh, me has pillado husmeando en la vida de otras personas… para investigar, por supuesto –su sonrisa se transformó en ceño fruncido cuando miró a Lucy a la cara– Veo que vienes de ayudar a la horrible duquesa de Gloucester. ¿Ha cabido en el vestido?

–Por los pelos –Lucy se dejó caer en una silla. Le dolía la cabeza– Vestirla de púrpura oscuro es perfecto para el papel que interpreta, pero los colores oscuros son implacables sobre la piel expuesta y tengo la espantosa sensación de que el vestido se va a romper. ¿Nos quedan aspirinas?

–Me acabo de tomar la última. Y hablando de dolores de cabeza… –Cana le pasó la revista–. No sé si quieres ver esto, pero aquí hay un amplio reportaje sobre tu hermana: «¿Es Michelle lobster la mujer más bella del mundo?». ¿Por qué tú te apellidas heartfilia y ella lobster?

–Ella no quiere que nadie nos relacione. Le gusta fingir que su familia no existe –Lucy se quedó mirando la foto de su hermana y luego pensó en lo mucho que estaba luchando su madre. Una parte de ella deseaba agarrar el teléfono y gritar. Quería recordarle a Michelle lo que era la lealtad familiar y las prioridades, pero sabía que no tendría sentido– Cuando salieron a la luz las deudas de juego de mi padre, se quedó horrorizada. Yo también, por supuesto, pero Michelle se enfadó muchísimo con mi madre por haberlo perdonado y haber seguido con él durante tantos años. La culpa de que no tuviéramos dinero cuando éramos pequeñas y dice que si mamá pierde ahora la casa, es culpa suya. No entiende por qué debería pagar ella por lo que considera una debilidad de mi madre.

–Qué encanto.

–A veces no puedo creer que seamos familia –Lucy se mordió la uña y entonces vio las uñas perfectas de su hermana en la foto y dejó caer la mano sobre el regazo–. Todo era demasiado sórdido para ella. Se ha creado una imagen de sí misma perfecta y no quiere que los pecados de mi padre la ensucien-Cana le quitó la revista y arrancó las páginas del reportaje.

–Ya está –las arrugó y las tiró a la papelera– Ahora está donde merece estar. Y ahora voy a ver a ese perverso de dreyar en escena. Es una noche histórica. ¿Vienes?

–No. Tengo que volver a echar un vistazo a mis bocetos y repasar el guion antes de mañana.

–Nunca podrás trabajar en Hollywood si pierdes la cabeza por las estrellas.

–Yo no pierdo la cabeza.

–Claro que sí. Cuando le tomaste las medidas del muslo, te pusiste roja como un tomate.

–De acuerdo, tal vez sí me pierda un poco por Natsu dreyar.

–El tipo es un bombón, eso está claro-Lucy quitó la tapa de una botella de agua.

–Sí, pero no es real. ¿Puedes llegar a conocer de verdad a un actor? ¿Cómo sabes cuándo está actuando? –dio un sorbo de agua. Ella sabía demasiado bien lo fácil que era creer que se conocía a alguien y luego descubrir que no era así–. Quiero decir, si Natsu dreyar te dijera alguna vez «te quiero», ¿de verdad lo creerías?

–Le oí decir al director que la palabra «amor» tiene cuatro letras y que él nunca utiliza palabras de cuatro letras. ¿Sabías que las entradas se agotaron en cuatro minutos? Es increíble. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Shakespeare se le atraviesa a mucha gente. Ese Macbeth hablando con la calavera…

–Hamlet –Lucy se quitó los zapatos y flexionó los dedos de los pies–. Era Hamlet.

–Quien sea. Lo que quiero decir es que podría re-citar la hoja de devolución de sus impuestos y el teatro seguiría estando lleno. Estamos hablando de Natsu dreyar. Ha ganado todos los premios posibles, excepto el Zafiro, el más importante.

Lucy pensó en el despliegue promocional que rodeaba al premio de cine más prestigioso del mundo.

–Ha estado nominado tres veces.

–Supongo que es el sueño de todo actor. Lo cierto es que esta vez se lo merece –dijo Cana con aire soñador–. Incluso cuando está declamando a Shakespeare y no entiendo una palabra de lo que dice, no puedo dejar de escucharle.

–Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte. Se llama control mental. Es la voz… y esos increíbles ojos verdes.

–¿Te imaginas lo que sería tener relaciones sexuales con él? Me pregunto si te quedarías mirándolo con la boca abierta todo el rato.

–Esa es una pregunta que nunca podré responder.

-Ni siquiera sabe que existo. Gracias a Dios –Lucy volvió a tapar la botella de agua y la guardó en su bolso–. Escucha, sobre lo de esta noche…

–No vas a rajarte, así que ni lo pienses. Empieza a las once y tenemos que tener un aspecto realmente sexy. Ponte algo que te deje la clavícula al descubierto.

–Ni hablar. Todavía no entiendo cómo he dejado que me metas en esto de las citas rápidas.

–Eres preciosa, Lucy. Crees que estás gorda solo porque tu hermana es la supermodelo Michelle.

–Me siento en baja forma. Cuando esta obra ter-mine, seré más disciplinada con el ejercicio. Quiero estar esbelta. Es deprimente ver a Natsu dreyar.

-Su cuerpo es puro músculo –Lucy sacó los bíceps– Yo apenas tengo fuerzas para levantar la botella de agua.

–Está impresionante con esa chaqueta de cuero que escogiste para él. Tienes un gran talento para saber qué atuendo funcionará mejor.

–Se supone que el vestuario debe acompañar al personaje en su viaje emocional –Lucy se miró los vaqueros rotos–. Me da miedo pensar lo que mi ropa puede decir de mi viaje emocional, está claro que viajo en clase turista.

–Lo que tu ropa dice es que eres una diseñadora de vestuario con exceso de trabajo, mal pagada y sin tiempo para preocuparse por su aspecto.

–Y con enormes deudas.

–Tienes un gran talento. Algún día alguien te descubrirá.

–Bueno, pues espero que sea pronto –sintió un escalofrío de pánico–. Las letras de la casa de mi madre devoran todo lo que ahorro. Es como un monstruo–Tienes que decirle a tu madre cuánto estás luchando. No necesita tres dormitorios, ¿verdad?

–Es la casa en la que vivió con mi padre. Está llena de recuerdos –agotada física y emocionalmente, Lucy cerró los ojos–. Cada vez que voy a verla me dice que vivir en esa casa es lo único que la mantiene con vida desde que él murió. A pesar de todo, la suya fue una historia de amor increíble. En cualquier caso, si consigo este trabajo todo saldrá bien. Un peldaño más en la escalera.

–Apuesto a que a tu hermana le interesaría saber que estás trabajando con Natsu dreyar –Cana estiró las piernas–. ¿Dónde te gusta más, en _Hombre_ _Alfa _ o en _Atrévete o muere_?

–En _Hombre Alfa. _

–¿De veras? –Cana frunció el ceño–. Ahí hacía de soldado de las fuerzas especiales. No pensé que eso te gustara.

–Me encantó el personaje, que se consideraba tan duro y luego, cuando conoce a la hija de su enemigo… –a Lucy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas–Esa parte al final en la que se sacrifica para salvarla. Lloré durante días. He debido verla cien veces. Natsu dreyar estaba increíble en esa película. Y guapísimo. Si hubiera premio Zafiro al más guapo, se lo habría llevado él.

–Hablando de los Zafiro –Cana le lanzó la revista–. Échale un vistazo al resto cuando tengas un momento. Hay un artículo sobre cómo vestirse para la gran noche. Hacen predicciones sobre quién se pondrá qué en la ceremonia que se celebra dentro de dos semanas. Tal vez te interese.

–¿Por qué? Nunca me van a invitar a la ceremonia de los Zafiro. Y mejor, porque no creo que te permitan llevar vaqueros con agujeros –Lucy se guardó la revista en el bolso para leerla más tarde.

Cana consultó su reloj y se puso de pie de un salto. –Uf, mira qué hora es. Faltan menos de cinco minutos. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

–No, gracias. Puedes babear tú por las dos.

Natsu se dirigió al centro del escenario y miró hacia la oscuridad. No vio al público. No pensaba en los críticos. Era el rey Ricardo II, el rey maldito. Abrió la boca para decir las primeras líneas del papel a Juan de Gante cuando un foco iluminó la primera fila del público. Sujetando la corona con la mano, Natsu bajó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en un rostro familiar. Familiar y, al mismo tiempo, desconocido. Veinte años habían provocado cambios, pero no tantos como para que las facciones le resultaran irreconocibles.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Las facciones se borraron. Y el pasado regresó a una velocidad de vértigo, haciendo añicos su concentración. La momentánea visión despertó un cóctel letal de recuerdos que revolotearon por su mente, encantados de verse liberados tras tantos años de encarcelamiento dentro de su cerebro.

Gritos y terror. «¡Basta, basta!» Y sangre. Sangre por todas partes. «¡Hagan algo!»Se sentía impotente. Completamente impotente. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Natsu se miró las manos que sujetaban la corona. No había sangre. Tenía las manos limpias, pero seguía sin poder moverse. Tenía la mente paralizada por los fantasmas de su propia impotencia. La certeza de que no había actuado lo reconcomía. La culpa zumbó en su interior como un insecto venenoso y se preguntó cómo era posible tener escalofríos y sudar al mismo tiempo.

Ligeramente consciente del murmullo que había empezado a alzarse lentamente entre el público, Natsu hizo un esfuerzo decidido por concentrarse. «Ricardo», pensó desesperadamente. «El rey Ricardo». Se agarró a la corona y trató de volver a meterse en la piel del personaje, pero ya no entraba bien. El control se le escapaba. Cada vez que abría los ojos veía la misma cara mirándolo desde la primera fila, recordándole que no era el rey Ricardo II. Era Natsu dreyar, un actor con un pasado familiar más trágico que las obras de Shakespeare. Si el dramaturgo hubiera estado vivo, pensó Natsu con amargura, habría escrito la historia de la familia dreyar como una tragedia en tres actos.

Nada de comedia. Nada de finales felices. La vida en su mayor oscuridad. Desesperado, trató de abrirse camino hacia la superficie a través de la oscuridad, pero sintió cómo se hundía, se ahogaba en el espeso barro del pasado. ¿Por qué había escogido aquel momento para volver, cuando todos habían reconstruido sus vidas? La ira lo atravesó con fuerza. Tenía que advertir a yukino.

Eso al menos sí podía hacerlo. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con ella en aquel instante. El murmullo de sorpresa del público se convirtió en un zumbido inquieto. Los espectadores que habían pensado que se había detenido para darle más efecto a su entrada, se dieron cuenta de que estaban equivocados. Surgieron voces. Cuadrando los hombros, como un luchador preparándose para el impacto, Natsu trató una vez más de decir sus primeras líneas, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de recordarlas. Atrapado en el pasado, el muro que había levantado entre el mundo y él sencillamente se desmoronó. Despoja-do de su camuflaje, se vio obligado a meterse en la piel del único personaje que había evitado interpretar toda su vida: Natsu dreyar. La última vez la había decepcionado, esa vez no lo haría.

–Damas y caballeros –su voz, fría y carente de emoción, llegó hasta el fondo de la sala. Hizo un esfuerzo por no mirar al hombre que estaba en la primera fila. Tuvo que dominarse para no bajar al patio de butacas, agarrarlo del cuello y dejarlo seco–, la representación de esta noche queda cancelada. Por favor, pasen por taquilla para que les devuelvan el dinero.

Cuando terminó de preparar la entrevista del día siguiente, Lucy salió de la sala de vestuario. Entre bambalinas, el teatro estaba escalofriantemente silencioso. Todo el mundo se encontraba viendo a Natsu dreyar.

Se quedó de pie un instante aspirando los aromas y la atmósfera. El edificio estaba impregnado de historia. ¿Cuántos actores y actrices famosos habían subido a las tablas de aquel teatro? Por un instante volvió a ser una niña de seis años que jugaba a disfrazarse con su hermana Michelle. «Tú no puedes ser la princesa, Lucy. Estás demasiado gorda y tienes el pelo demasiado liso. Yo soy más guapa, así que yo seré la princesa. Tú puedes vestirme».

Lo que había empezado como una obligación se convirtió enseguida en una pasión. Cuando Michelle decidió que no quedaba bien salir por ahí con su rechoncha hermana, Lucy siguió vistiendo a sus amigas. Todas las tardes después del colegio interpretaban alguna obra, y Lucy era la que decidía qué se ponían. Le encantaba experimentar con diferentes combinaciones, le gustaba el reto de diseñar vestuarios que transmitieran la esencia de cada personaje. Una princesa con una espada. Un hada con pantalones y botas. Había vestido a sus amigas, a sus muñecas, a su madre…

La única persona a la que no había vuelto a vestir era a Michelle, cuyos sueños de ser modelo la habían llevado muy lejos de sus humildes raíces. Pero Lucy había seguido soñando. Un ruido la hizo volver al presente. Lucy giró la cabeza y escuchó. Lo que había empezado como unos pasos poderosos se convirtió en una carrera. Ella frunció el ceño y se quedó donde estaba, dispuesta a decirle a quien fuera que aquel ruido podría oírse probablemente por todo el West End londinense. ¿Quién podría estar corriendo? Probablemente algún tramoyista sin experiencia. Al darse cuenta de que los pasos se acercaban hacia ella, Lucy se quitó rápidamente de en medio, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un poderoso cuerpo masculino se estrelló contra el suyo. No hubo tiempo para gemir ni para gritar.

Cayó hacia atrás y se preparó para pegarse contra el suelo, pero unas manos fuertes la agarraron repentinamente y la sostuvieron hasta que recuperó el equilibrio. Al verse atrapada contra aquellos músculos, algo se derritió en su interior. Fue una reacción elemental que contravenía el sentido común y cuyo poder la conmocionó. Huesos firmes, cabello rosa y unos ojos que podrían llevar a una mujer a olvidar su propio nombre.

–Eh…, señor dreyar, no esperaba verlo aquí. Quiero decir, ya sé que está actuando aquí, así que sí esperaba verlo, pero no justo aquí en este preciso instante, y menos corriendo entre bambalinas. ¿Ocurre algo? Bueno, está claro que sí –balbuceó–. En caso contrario no estaría corriendo entre bambalinas como una manada de elefantes, pero…

–Él está aquí –las manos de Natsu la sujetaban con tanta fuerza que Lucy se estremeció.

–¿Quién? –se lo quedó mirando como una estúpida, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa en el pecho y la boca seca como la arena. Al tenerlo tan cerca resultaba imposible no mirarlo fijamente. Era increíblemente sexy, cada rasgo de sus facciones perfectas acentuaba su masculinidad. Trató desesperadamente de decir algo lúcido, pero sentía como si tuviera el cerebro anestesiado–. ¿Señor dreyar?

–¿Por qué ahora? –aquellos ojos verdes brillaban con ira–. ¿Por qué? –la soltó y dio un puñetazo contra un trozo de madera descartada del decorado. Respirando agitadamente, se llevó los dedos a la frente–No puedo… yo… Tengo que advertir a yukino…

¿Quién era yukino?

–Bien, bueno, veo que está disgustado –Lucy dio un paso cauteloso hacia atrás mientras veía cómo él sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo y marcaba un número.

Tenía los nudillos arañados, pero no parecía darse cuenta. En ese instante entendió por qué Natsu era tan bueno interpretando héroes atormentados. Bajo aquel físico perfecto y un rostro tan bello había un hombre tan atormentado como los personajes que interpretaba. Y eso formaba parte de su atractivo, por supuesto. Había una parte de él indómita y peligrosa. Fijándose en la dureza de sus mandíbulas y en la línea de su boca, pensó en el soldado de las fuerzas especiales que había interpretado en su última película de acción, _Hombre Alfa_. Era el cazador. Y en ese instante no estaba actuando, sabía que no estaba actuando. Y no tenía ningún sentido tratar de convencerlo para que volviera a escena. Era un hombre que no seguía más dictados que los suyos propios.

Lucy miró a su alrededor deseando desesperadamente que llegara alguien que se hiciera cargo de la situación. ¿Dónde estaba el director de escena? Natsu sostenía el teléfono en la oreja y se movía con torpeza. Aparte de en escena, solo lo había visto actuando con suma calma. En ocasiones se mostraba sarcástico, con frecuencia aburrido, pero nunca fuera de control. En aquel instante parecía fuera de sí. El cinismo había sido reemplazado por algo cercano a la desesperación.

–¿Hay alguna salida que la prensa no conozca?

–¿Una salida? –Lucy trató de respirar, pero había algo en la intensidad de la mirada de Natsu que le impedía hacer nada que no fuera mirarlo fijamente. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, y era impresionante.

–Si ultrear se entera, todo va a estallar. Contesta, maldita sea –estaba claro que nadie respondía y finalmente dejó un mensaje corto y misterioso en el buzón de voz antes de volver a guardarse el móvil. Entonces agarró a Lucy del brazo y dijo con tono desesperado:

–Tienes que sacarme de aquí. Deprisa.

Lucy lo miró con severidad. Dos mujeres, pensó, yukino y ultrear, había dicho él. La típica historia de infidelidad…, pero luego se quedó paralizada al ver la desesperación en sus ojos. Comprendió que había cometido un error garrafal al juzgarlo tan deprisa. No era el cazador. Era la presa. Algo o alguien lo estaba persiguiendo.

–Hay una salida de incendios en la sala de vestuario. Da a una de las calles laterales –sin detenerse a pensar, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia la sala.

Cerró la puerta tras ellos–. La salida de incendios está allí. Buena suerte.

–¡No puedo hacer esto sin ayuda! –la atrajo hacia sí–. ¿Dónde vives? ¿Tu casa está lejos de aquí? –A Lucy le temblaron las rodillas.

–Debes estar de broma. Quiero decir, tienes una suite en el Dorchester, y…

–Será el primer sitio en el que miren. La prensa ha acampado allí fuera desde que aterrizó mi avión-Lucy se imaginó a Natsu en su minúsculo estudio y se sonrojó.

–Mi casa es muy pequeña. Sinceramente, no creo que…

–Por favor –le tomó la cara entre las manos, de modo que a Lucy no le quedó más remedio que volver a mirarlo. Se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes, olvidó dónde estaba. Olvidó quién era. Recordaba vaga-mente que él le había pedido algo, pero tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos y…

–¿Lucy?

Atrapada en una excitación sexual como nunca antes había experimentado, se arqueó contra él.

–¿Mmm?

–¡Lucy! –Natsu chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara y rompió el hechizo. Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar su confundido cerebro, Lucy sintió como si estuviera saliendo de un trance.

–Sa… sabes mi nombre.

–Tengo por costumbre aprenderme los nombres de todas las mujeres que me han medido el muslo –le brillaron los ojos bajo la irónica elevación de las cejas–. Salgamos de aquí, ángel mío. No quiero ser la cena de los paparazzi.

Dispuesta siempre a ayudar a quien estuviera en apuros y completamente emocionada por el hecho de que él supiera su nombre, Lucy ignoró la voz interior que la estaba avisando de que era un gran error.

–De acuerdo, pero no sé qué te va a parecer mi casa al lado del Dorchester. No digas que no te he avisado –agarró la cazadora y dos cascos y le ofreció uno de ellos. Él se lo quedó mirando.

–¿Para qué es esto?

–Si vamos a huir, necesitaremos un vehículo. Tengo una moto ahí fuera. Es rápido y perfecto para atravesar el tráfico de Londres. Ponte el casco, te cubrirá la cara. No es que tengas que cubrírtela, porque es maravillosa, pero… –se sonrojó y le puso el casco en las manos–. Así será mucho más fácil.

Se escucharon voces al otro lado de la puerta y alguien llamó con fuerza. Lucy tomó las riendas del asunto. Se acercó y le puso el casco en la cabeza.

–La salida de incendios estará helada. Ten cuidado para no resbalarte. Me siento una estúpida diciéndote esto a ti, que haces todas esas escenas de acción. Estoy segura de que una salida de incendios helada no te supondrá ningún desafío.

Natsu tenía otra vez el teléfono en la mano.

–Necesito hacer otra llamada…

–Cuando llegues a mi casa –Lucy se abstuvo de comentarle que si no estuviera con más de una mujer a la vez, no se vería en aquella situación desesperada.

Diciéndose que la complicada vida sentimental de Natsu dreyar no era asunto suyo, le tiró del brazo–. Si no quieres verte en primer plano delante de cientos de cámaras, entonces tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

* * *

Y bueno eso ah sido el primer capítulo espero que les haya llamado la atención, pronto subiré el capítulo de la otra adaptación, pero como me fui a quedar unos días a casa de mi tía, no podre hasta mañana, que pasara ¿Quién será él, esa persona que Natsu arrancada de ella? ¿Qué relación tiene Natsu, yukino y ultrear? ¿Será verdad lo que piensa Lucy de que anda con dos mujeres? ¿Natsu realmente ira hacia el departamento de Lucy?, todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo, aunque recuerden el futuro es incierto.

Un pequeño adelanto:

–_**Tal vez no sea un Ferrari, pero…**_

–_**Desde luego, no es un Ferrari. **_

–_**¡Más despacio!**_

_**-Tienen cosas que hacer. Citas rápidas. Pero recordad que no todo tiene que hacerse rápido.**_

–_**¿Qué es esto, un harén? ¿Vas a presentarte al casting para el papel de concubina del jeque o algo así?**_

_**-Si conociera a yukino o a ultrear sería incómodo, pero no es el caso. Lo único que sé es que van a enfadarse mucho cuando descubran la existencia de la otra, pero me atrevo a decir que te castigarán del modo que consideren conveniente.**_

Bueno espero lo disfruten, gracias por leer no se les olvide comentar.

_**Se despide**_

_**Hiro-no-Scarlet**_

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

He aquí otro capítulo espero les gusto.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

El sonido de sus pasos resonaba por los escalones de metal de la escalera de incendios. Lucy saltó los dos últimos y aterrizó en el callejón cerca de su Vespa. En cuando el aire frío de febrero le atravesó la ropa, Natsu se quedó mirando la moto con una ceja alzada en gesto de desconfianza.

–¿Esta es tu idea de un vehículo de escape?

–Tal vez no sea un Ferrari, pero…

–Desde luego, no es un Ferrari.

–Es más rápida de lo que parece. Y tiene la ventaja de que nadie esperaría verte subido en una –cuando pasó la pierna por encima de la moto y arrancó el motor, un grupo de paparazzi dobló la esquina. Iban gritando como animales enloquecidos. Hubo destellos de flashes y Lucy se encogió.

–No quiero que me tomen fotos. Odio que me tomen fotos.

Natsu saltó sobre la moto detrás de ella, la agarró de la cintura y se apretó contra ella.

–En marcha. Si es que esta cosa es capaz de moverse.

Su cuerpo duro se apretó contra el de ella y Lucy experimentó un escalofrío desde el cuello hasta la pelvis. Mortificada al sentir que él tenía las manos firmemente plantadas en su estómago, Lucy se juró que a partir de esa noche iba a hacer al menos cien abdominales diarias. Impaciente, Natsu puso las manos sobre las de ella.

–¡Vamos!

Tomando el control, giró el acelerador y la Vespa se lanzó hacia delante con una fuerza que pegó a Lucy contra su pecho. Ella pensó en todas las mujeres del mundo que habrían dado los ahorros de su vida por estar en su lugar. Aquello era surrealista. Natsu dreyar subido a su Vespa. Y de pronto sintió miedo, porque él no estaba desacelerando, sino apurando al máximo la velocidad de la moto.

–¡Más despacio! –Lucy no había imaginado que su pequeña Vespa pudiera alcanzar semejantes velocidades. Recordó entonces que Natsu dreyar conducía motos de carreras como hobby y que varios directores se habían negado a trabajar con él porque se arriesgaba en exceso. Sin ningún miedo, llevó la moto hasta el límite y Lucy soltó un gemido de pánico. No le gustaban excesivamente los periodistas, pero tampoco quería matar a ninguno.

–¿Ocurre algo? –la voz risueña de Natsu sonó cerca de su oído. Lucy solo pudo articular una palabra.

–Velocidad…

–Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, cariño, pero la próxima vez haznos un favor a los dos y compra la versión turbo. Esta es horrible.

Se dirigían hacia el grupo de periodistas, y Lucy quiso gritar, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Aterrorizada, trató de agarrar el acelerador, pero unos dedos fuertes apretaron los suyos y controlaron lo que estaba haciendo, obligándola a mantener la máxima velocidad.

–Relájate –la voz sonaba seductora a su oído–. Se apartarán.

–¿Y si no lo hacen?

–Entonces tendré a menos periodistas siguiéndome.

Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza y se hizo a la idea de que iba a ser la primera conductora de Vespa multada por exceso de velocidad. Lo único que esperaba era no recibir también una acusación por homicidio múltiple. Preparándose para el impacto, pensó en que los rumores sobre la fortaleza física de Natsu no eran exagerados. Le agarraba las manos con la fuerza de una tenaza y los músculos de sus hombros eran un muro sólido detrás de ella.

–Aguanta –le murmuró al oído.

Lucy abrió los ojos y descubrió que ya estaban tan cerca de los fotógrafos que podía verles el blanco de los ojos. En el último segundo, la gente se dispersó y la moto atravesó el repentino hueco y salió a la calle principal. Se escuchó el chirriar de las ruedas mientras los conductores giraban para esquivarlos, una cacofonía de cláxones y varios gritos de advertencia, y Lucy se alegró de que las manos de Natsu estuvieran sobre las suyas, porque le resbalaban las palmas por el sudor. Supo que si él no hubiera estado controlando la moto, seguramente se habrían caído. Le escuchó reír y decidió que Natsu dreyar tenía un perverso sentido del humor.

En el exterior del teatro había una pequeña multitud de admiradores, la mayoría mujeres, que sujetaban pancartas que decían _Amo a Natsu dreyar_. Habían esperado durante horas con la esperanza de ver de pasada a la mega estrella de Hollywood cuando saliera del teatro. No parecía importarles que fuera conocido por no firmar autógrafos. Lo único que querían era ver de lejos aquellos famosos ojos.

–¿Por dónde es? –la voz que sonaba cerca de su oído era firme y decidida, y ahora le tocaba a ella tomar el mando, porque conocía bien aquellas calles.

Enseguida estuvo esquivando el tráfico londinense, distanciándose lo más posible de los periodistas. Salió de la calle principal y dio un rodeo, escogiendo calles laterales. El ritmo de su corazón se iba normalizando a medida que el pánico remitía, y de pronto fue consciente de la enormidad de lo que acababa de hacer. Tardó veinte minutos en asegurarse de que nadie los había seguido y otros diez en cruzar el río en dirección al sur de Londres, donde estaba su apartamento. Y durante todo ese rato fue consciente del calor del cuerpo de Natsu pegado al suyo y de su brazo rodeándole la cintura.

Sin duda tenía que tener frío, pensó, porque solo llevaba la cazadora de cuero y la camiseta negra que ella había escogido como vestuario para su retrato contemporáneo del rey Ricardo, pero allí donde sus cuerpos se tocaban, ella sentía calor. Aunque tal vez el calor procediera de ella. Lucy giró hacia un callejón adyacente que había al lado de una manzana de edificios.

–Aquí es donde vivo.

Natsu sacó la pierna de la moto y se desabrochó el casco.

–No te lo quites –se apresuró a pedirle ella–. Alguien podría reconocerte. Entremos primero. Camina como si fueras alguien normal, no una estrella de cine o un soldado de las fuerzas especiales. Trata de pasar inadvertido.

–No me resulta fácil pasar inadvertido.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco mientras se bajaba de la moto con piernas temblorosas.

–Has conducido como un loco. Creí que nos ibas a matar a los dos –puso el candado a la Vespa– Vivo en el segundo piso. No mires a nadie.

–Llevo puesto el casco.

–Pero pueden verte los ojos –y esos increíbles ojos verdes eran conocidos en el mundo entero.

Eran un poco rasgados y estaban enmarcados por unas pestañas gruesas y oscuras que intensificaban su hipnótica mirada. Eran unos ojos creados para el pecado y la seducción. Lucy trató de no mirarlo. Era más fácil concentrarse si no lo miraba.

–Trata de… ser invisible –insistió. Sus pasos resonaron por las escaleras y una de las puertas se entreabrió a su paso.

–¿Eres tú, Lucy, querida?

Lucy le hizo un gesto a Natsu para que se mantuviera atrás.

–Soy yo, polyushka. ¿Va todo bien?

–¿Ya estás en casa? –la puerta se abrió un poco más y una señora mayor miró a través de sus gafas– Y con un joven. Ha sido muy rápido. Supongo que por eso les llaman citas rápidas.

–pues…

–Le he dicho a obabasama, la del veintidós A, que si esos chicos tenían un poco de sentido común, todos te pedirían el teléfono.

– yo no…

–Y lo has traído directamente a casa. Nada de andar por ahí perdiendo el tiempo. Bien por ti. Envidio a las jóvenes modernas. En mis tiempos teníamos que pasar por largas y aburridas citas y ni siquiera había sexo al final –polyushka se inclinó hacia delante y miró a Natsu entrecerrando los ojos–Pareces un hombre decidido. Y tienes buenos hombros. Me gustan los hombres de hombros anchos.

Muerta de vergüenza y aterrorizada por que la anciana pudiera reconocer a Natsu, Lucy se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un abrazo a su vecina.

–Vuelve a entrar. Hace frío esta noche y estás dejando escapar el calor.

Polyushka estaba mirando a Natsu.

–Te pareces un poco a ese joven tan encantador del que todo el mundo habla…, esa estrella de cine. Podrías conseguir trabajo como doble suyo. Hace unos meses vino al centro de mayores un doble de Tom Cruise, pero fue muy decepcionante. No tenía los ojos igual.

–polyushka, tenemos que irnos… –Lucy dio un paso atrás.

–Claro, por supuesto –la anciana guiñó un ojo– Tenéis cosas que hacer. Citas rápidas. Pero recordad que no todo tiene que hacerse rápido –cerró la puerta y Lucy sacó las llaves del bolsillo.

Estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía dónde mirar. Encendió la luz. Su vergüenza creció cuando vio el estado de su casa. Había hojas con sus bocetos desparramadas por el suelo por su sesión de trabajo de la noche anterior, y platos y cuencos sucios en el fregadero.

–Siento el desorden –todavía sin mirarlo, cerró la puerta tras ellos–. Ayer trabajé en el primer turno de la cafetería y luego estuve trabajando en el diseño de vestuario para una nueva producción de _La fierecilla_ _domada_. No he tenido tiempo para limpiar.

–¿Turno en la cafetería?

–Empiezo a las seis. La mayoría del tiempo sirviendo capuchinos dobles a clientes cansados. Dame un minuto y ordenaré un poco.

Natsu se quitó el casco y agarró el dibujo que tenía más cerca.

–¿No trabajas con ordenador?

–Sí, pero cuando puedo prefiero dibujar, sobre todo en los primeros pasos del diseño. Es muy importante entender lo que dice el vestuario sobre el personaje.

–Este vestido dice: «Me gusta el sexo ardiente» –observó el boceto–. Si es para Catalina, yo diría que Petruchio va a tener una gran noche. Así que… ¿se suponía que esta noche ibas a tener una cita rápida?

Lucy le arrebató el dibujo de la mano.

–Solo iba a ir a acompañar a una amiga –cambió rápidamente de tema–. ¿Crees que alguien nos ha seguido?

–Creo que has conseguido despistarles. Podrías dar un par de lecciones a mi equipo de seguridad –estaba tranquilo y relajado, casi aburrido, como si todo el plan de fuga se hubiera diseñado solo para entretenerla a ella. No había asomo de la desesperación que había mostrado en el teatro. Recorrió el minúsculo salón observando las fotos y agarró un libro que ella había dejado boca abajo mientras miraba una pila de revistas.

Revistas. Lucy se quedó paralizada por el horror, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había agarrado una de la parte de arriba de la pila. La que tenía una fotografía de él desnudo de cintura para arriba en su papel de _Hombre alfa. _

–¿Por qué tienes fotos mías?

"Porque era humana, porque era una mujer…" pensó Lucy.

–Las he utilizado para el diseño de vestuario –trató de encontrar una razón plausible–. Tenía que estudiar tus facciones, decidir qué estilos y colores quedarían mejor para el papel del rey Ricardo.

Al menos no había pegado las fotos en la pared. Natsu dejó la revista y agarró otro de sus bocetos.

–Eres buena.

Aliviada al ver que no había repasado el resto de las revistas y no había descubierto la gran cantidad de fotos suyas que había recopilado, Lucy se mantuvo rígida mientras Natsu daba una vuelta por su pequeño y abarrotado apartamento.

–Interesante decoración –levantó uno de los cojines rojos de seda que había sobre el sofá–. ¿Qué es esto, un harén? ¿Vas a presentarte al casting para el papel de concubina del jeque o algo así?

Lucy se volvió del mismo tono que el cojín. No solía llevar a nadie a su casa, y no se le había ocurrido pensar qué aspecto tendría a ojos de otra persona.

–No creo que yo sirviera para concubina del jeque. Este lugar era un poco deprimente cuando me mudé aquí. Me dejé llevar demasiado al tratar de hacerlo hogareño.

Había utilizado su vena creativa para convertir aquel espacio minúsculo en un lugar acogedor. Para ocultar las manchas de humedad, pegó telas en la pared. La moqueta deshilachada estaba ahora cubierta por una larga alfombra en exóticos tonos rojos. Las lámparas proporcionaban una luz sutil que desviaba la atención de las marcas de humedad del techo. El sofá que habían dejado los anteriores ocupantes estaba cubierto de cojines con pedrería y colores brillantes que ella misma había confeccionado con retales. Imaginando lo que debía estar pensando, Lucy se sonrojó.

–No parece gran cosa, pero la zona no está tan mal, siempre y cuando no salgas de casa después de medianoche. Y es barata. Yo… tengo que pagar unas deudas. Mi padre murió el año pasado, y entonces descubrí que había tenido un problema con el juego durante toda su vida –se le formó un nudo en la garganta–. Pidió dinero prestado con la casa como aval, y si me salto uno de los pagos se quedarán con ella y mi madre perderá su hogar, así que….

Él parecía un poco asombrado.

–¿Siempre le cuentas la historia de tu vida a los desconocidos?

–Si se quedan el tiempo suficiente para escucharla, sí –ironizó Lucy–. Lo siento. No quería aburrirte. Solo quería explicarte por qué la casa no está tan ordenada y limpia como debería.

Natsu deslizó la mirada hacia el cuenco de cereales sucio que había en el fregadero.

–¿El desayuno?

–La cena de anoche –respondió Lucy sin pensar–Cuando llego tarde a casa no siempre tengo ganas de cocinar, así que solo tomo cereales. O una tostada. Ya sabes lo que es estar solo –recordando con quien estaba hablando, se encogió de hombros incómoda– Aunque tal vez no lo sepas. Cuando tú estás solo, probablemente vayas a un restaurante de cinco estrellas –cada vez se iba poniendo más roja–. Y seguramente un hombre como tú nunca esté solo. Y además, en Hollywood nadie come hidratos de carbono, así que cereales y tostadas no…

–¿Nunca te callas? –Natsu la estaba mirando con aquellos ojos rasgados que enloquecían a las mujeres. Y la boca… Oh, Dios mío, la boca…

Lucy cerró la suya. Aquella era su oportunidad para seducirlo con una conversación brillante. O al menos debería estar hablando de algo inteligente como cine, calentamiento global o exploraciones espaciales. Y en cambio, estaba hablando de los cereales del desayuno.

–Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a tener a una estrella de cine en mi salón. Siento….

–¿Qué sientes? –la miró de un modo que la hizo derretirse por dentro.

Deslizó la mirada a la boca de Lucy y ella sintió cómo le corría la sangre por las venas. Ser el centro de su atención era lo más excitante y maravilloso que le había sucedido jamás. La estaba mirando como si… como si… Oh, Dios mío, Natsu dreyar iba a besarla. Atrapada por la tensión sexual, se arqueó hacia él. Vio cómo inclinaba la cabeza y luego fruncía el ceño y se daba la vuelta bruscamente para dirigirse luego al otro extremo del salón. Lucy se quedó allí de pie como una idiota. ¿Qué esperaba? Natsu dreyar era una superestrella.

¿Qué diablos la había llevado a pensar que querría besar a alguien como ella? Sin duda era una ilusa. Ilusa y desordenada. Observó horrorizada el estado de su apartamento y se prometió que a partir de entonces sería más organizada. No se concentraría tanto en el trabajo como para perder la noción del tiempo. No dejaría sus bocetos esparcidos por el suelo. Aprovechándose de que Natsu le estaba dando la espalda, se puso de rodillas y empezó a recoger las hojas. Entonces él se giró. Sus ojos se miraron y a Lucy se le cayeron los papeles de las manos.

–Te dije que estarías mejor en el Dorchester. Seguramente pensarás que soy un desastre, pero no tengo escritorio y me parece más fácil esparcirlos por el suelo para poder ver la progresión del personaje –al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando sin entender, se puso de cuclillas–. Tienes un aspecto horrible –murmuró–. ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de ello? En el teatro parecías muy disgustado. Si algo te preocupa, es mejor soltarlo en lugar de guardártelo dentro.

Aquellos famosos ojos verdes estaban carentes de expresión.

–No hay nada que me preocupe.

"Mentiroso". Lucy recordó cómo se había puesto en el teatro.

–No tienes que fingir conmigo. Cuando murió mi padre el año pasado me habría venido abajo si no hubiera sido por mis amigos –recogió los papeles otra vez y se puso de pie–. ¿Quieres mi humilde opinión sobre la situación?

–¿Tienes una opinión sobre mi situación?

–Solo puedo darte el punto de vista femenino–Lucy se llevó los dibujos al pecho-Mencionaste a una tal yukino y a una ultrear, así que doy por hecho que estás viéndote con dos mujeres a la vez –se detuvo un instante esperando que lo negara, pero él se limitó a quedarse mirándola, así que continuó–Eso no puede terminar nunca bien, aunque seas una estrella de cine, pero sin duda es cosa tuya y, sinceramente, mi vida sentimental es tal desastre que no me atrevería a opinar sobre la de nadie más, pero sí tengo que decir que creo que tener una relación con una mujer casada no está bien.

Natsu frunció ligeramente los labios.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo una relación con una mujer casada?

–El modo en que saliste corriendo del escenario. Parecía como si hubieras visto al fantasma de Hamlet, y dijiste algo parecido a… –Lucy arrugó la nariz mientras trataba de recordar–. Dijiste «él está aquí». Sí, eso fue lo que dijiste. Luego murmuraste algo sobre la necesidad de advertir a yukino y que ultrear no se enterara, así que di por hecho que te estabas refiriendo a un marido celoso. Y luego le diste un puñetazo a un trozo descartado del escenario –le miró la mano–. Lo que me recuerda que será mejor que te traiga un poco de hielo antes de que se te hinche.

Lucy dejó los dibujos, se acercó a la nevera y sacó un paquete pequeño de guisantes congelados.

–Tienes una imaginación desbordante –dijo él con sequedad–. Cuando dije «él está aquí» me estaba refiriendo al crítico teatral de un periódico, un tipo realmente desagradable. De pronto me di cuenta de que no estaba preparado para representar ese papel. Mi último proyecto cinematográfico se interpuso en el esquema de los ensayos y no estábamos preparados. Cuando salí a escena me sentí mal.

Aquello no tenía sentido para Lucy.

–Te he visto en los ensayos. Estabas increíble. ¿Estás tratando de decir que has sufrido un ataque de pánico escénico?

–Más bien un ataque de integridad artística. Soy un perfeccionista. Si no va a salir perfecto, prefiero no hacerlo –sus ojos eran de un verde profundo que la llamaba y que exigía su confianza. Era como si la estuviera hipnotizando.

Lucy sintió que sus dudas se disipaban. Si Natsu decía que todo se debía a la actuación, entonces tal vez fuera así. Los cantantes y los actores eran todos iguales, solo pensaban en sí mismos y en su trabajo. Luego recordó que aquel hombre había ganado premios por sus interpretaciones magistrales. Y en aquel instante estaba actuando. Una mirada hipnotizadora no significaba que le estuviera diciendo la verdad. Significaba que quería que ella lo creyera. No era lo mismo.

Su primera impresión había sido la correcta, se dijo Lucy . Su reacción en el teatro fue auténtica. La tensión seguía latente bajo la superficie. Y luego estaba la llamada de teléfono, la llamada que ella había tratado de no escuchar, parca en información pero cargada de tensión y de urgencia. "Él ha vuelto", había dicho. ¿Por qué iba a decir algo así de un crítico teatral? ¿Y con cuál de sus muchas mujeres estaba hablando? Su vida sentimental era sin duda un auténtico lío. Lucy le presionó la bolsa de guisantes congelados contra la mano.

–Eso tiene que doler mucho. ¿Crees que te has roto algo?

–No es nada –le espetó Natsu– ¿Qué más oíste?

–No lo sé. No te preocupes por eso, no tiene importancia.

–Créeme, sí la tiene.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque he descubierto que eres capaz de hablar por toda Inglaterra.

–Eso no significa que vaya a decir nada sobre ti. Si conociera a yukino o a ultrear sería incómodo, pero no es el caso. Lo único que sé es que van a enfadarse mucho cuando descubran la existencia de la otra, pero me atrevo a decir que te castigarán del modo que consideren conveniente. El otro día leí que una mujer en Chicago descubrió que su marido estaba viendo a otra y entonces…

–¿Tú nunca callas?

Herida por su tono letal, Lucy se quedó paralizada.

–Hablo cuando estoy nerviosa, y tú me estás poniendo muy nerviosa.

–¿Qué hago para ponerte nerviosa?

–¡Basta con que estés aquí! –Lucy alzó la voz–. Es muy extraño tener a una estrella de cine en el salón. Parece como si alguien fuera a gritar: "¡Acción!".

La mirada de Natsu se volvió soñolienta.

–¿Estás buscando acción?

Lucy experimentó un sofoco y la estancia se volvió de pronto peligrosamente claustrofóbica.

–Solo digo que esta situación es surrealista: tú aquí. Te advertí de que esto no era el Dorchester.

–Si hubiera querido ir al Dorchester estaría allí.

Parecía como si el salón se hubiera reducido a la mitad de su tamaño. Era consciente de cada movimiento que Natsu hacía, de cada mirada y de cada cambio en su expresión facial.

–Mira –Lucy dio un paso atrás–. Sé que estás deseando llamar a todas tus mujeres, así que te dejaré solo.

–Gracias –su voz tenía un tono sarcástico que ella no entendió.

–Estaré… –hizo un gesto vago con la mano– en el dormitorio si me necesitas.

Un brillo travieso iluminó los ojos verdes de Natsu.

–¿En el dormitorio… lista para la acción?

¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? No, por supuesto que no, se dijo Lucy, y entró en el dormitorio sin mirarlo y cerró la puerta. La poderosa oleada de deseo lo dejó asombrado. ¿Qué diablos hacía coqueteando con una mujer que tenía fotos suyas en su casa? Aquello era buscarse un problema, y ya tenía suficientes. Le había ido subiendo la adrenalina desde el momento en que piso el escenario y ahora la tensión era una bola ardiente dentro de él. Su vida cuidadosamente construida se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor. Tenía cosas que hacer y había gente con la que necesitaba hablar.

Entonces ¿por qué sentía deseos de agarrar el picaporte del dormitorio en lugar del teléfono? ¿Por qué se veía presa de la inexplicable urgencia de tirar abajo esa maldita puerta y perderse en aquellos senos gloriosos y en aquella dulce sonrisa? El hecho de que ella también lo deseara no ayudaba. Tenía experiencia lidiando con mujeres mucho más sofisticadas que Lucy, y la había calado fácilmente. Había notado el momento exacto en el que sus pupilas se dilataron y el deseo sexual oscureció aquellos preciosos ojos. También vio la fuerza con la que luchaba contra aquella reacción. Natsu sonrió con amargura. Confiaba en que estuviera teniendo más éxito que él. Sexo era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se apartó de la puerta del dormitorio, desconcertado por la fuerza de aquel anhelo. No era ningún santo en lo que se refería a las relaciones con las mujeres, pero sabía que no debía relacionarse con una mujer que lo miraba como si él tuviera un billete de primera clase para el arco iris. En su vida no había arco iris, solo nubes de tormenta. Y en aquel momento, esas nubes amenazaban una tormenta como ninguna otra. Natsu volvió a mirar su teléfono, pero no había respuesta de yukino. ¿Habría oído el mensaje? ¿Estaría hecha un ovillo en algún lado, temblando? Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, como le sucedía siempre que pensaba en yukino. Y algo más profundo y más desagradable tomó forma en su interior. Volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo y se preguntó por qué se preocupaba siquiera de tratar de ponerse en contacto con ella. No estaban unidos.

Ninguno de los hermanos dreyar lo estaba. Lo único que tenían en común era un exacerbado sentido de la independencia. Su renuencia a atarse a alguien. Natsu se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera, pero las calles estaban vacías. Ni rastro de los paparazzi. La señorita parlanchina de pechos maravillosos había conseguido despistarlos.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana y, para cuando volvió a abrirse la puerta del dormitorio, él ya se había recuperado. Resultó obvió al instante que Lucy se había vuelto a maquillar y que después se había desmaquillado apresuradamente, temerosa de que se notara que se estaba esforzando demasiado. Natsu se rió sin ganas. No hacía falta que Lucy se esforzara. Con maquillaje o sin él, su boca seguía teniendo la misma curva tentadora y carnosa que hacía desear a un hombre hundirse en ella. Tampoco ver sus anárquicos rizos sujetos en una sosa cola de caballo acabó con la química. Toda su charla y su poca habitual franqueza tendrían que haberlo irritado y, sin embargo, Lucy le atraía cada vez más. Se preguntó qué diría si supiera lo cerca que estaba de arrastrarla al dormitorio. Quería perderse en ella. Quería distraerse del desastre que era su vida.

–¿Vas a…? –Lucy se aclaró la garganta y evitó mirarlo–. ¿Vas a contestar?

"¿Contestar a qué?" Natsu se dio cuenta de que le estaba sonando el teléfono y no se había enterado. Era su hermano gray, y esa vez atendió la llamada, consciente de que lucy estaría escuchando cada palabra de la conversación.

–Sí, estaba allí. Sting debió darle una entrada…, yo no tenía ni idea. Lo único que podemos hacer es controlar la situación.

Mientras él hablaba, Lucy se dirigió a la zona de la cocina y empezó a hacer ruido con los cacharros para tratar de no oír. Seguía llevando puestos los vaqueros ajustados y su trasero formaba una curva suave sacada directamente de las fantasías de cualquier hombre. Sumido en esas fantasías, Natsu se dio cuenta de que se había perdido la mitad de lo que su hermano le había dicho.

–¿Cómo? No, eso es demasiado arriesgado. Voy a irme del país. Estaremos en contacto, tienes mi número personal… Lo más importante es que la protejamos a ella.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Debería estar concentrado en limitar los daños, no pensando la forma de quitarle a Lucy esos vaqueros. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

–¿Tienes whisky?

Todavía dándole la espalda, Lucy apiló varios cuencos de desayuno.

–No, lo siento –sus delicados hombros estaban tensos, y Natsu sintió una punzada de irritación.

–¿Te importaría mirarme?

–La única manera de que pueda comportarme con cierta normalidad es si no te miro. Lo siento si resulta de mala educación, pero así son las cosas. No tengo whisky, pero tengo agua o… –todavía sin mirarlo, abrió la puerta de la nevera–. ¿Leche?

–No he bebido un vaso de leche desde que tenía tres años.

–Tiene mucho calcio y vitamina D. Es bueno para los huesos.

–El alcohol es bueno para mi nivel de estrés.

-¿Qué es esto? –agarró una botella de vino tinto que había a un lado y leyó la etiqueta. Lucy miró hacia atrás. El movimiento agitó su cola de caballo.

–No creo que te interese. Podría utilizarse como aguarrás.

Natsu estuvo a punto de confesar que tal como se sentía en aquel momento, no descartaba la posibilidad del aguarrás.

–No puede ser tan malo –sin esperar a que le preguntaran, pasó por detrás de ella y sacó dos vasos del armarito. El aroma de Lucy atrapó sus sentidos. Ella cerró la nevera y se apartó con cuidado.

–A mí no me sirvas.

Natsu se preguntó cómo era posible que la tensión sexual funcionara cuando dos personas no se estaban mirando. No le hizo caso y sirvió dos vasos.

–Bebe. Los dos lo necesitamos –dio un largo trago y se estremeció cuando su paladar fue atacado por unos sabores que normalmente no iban asociados al vino–. Aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez no lo necesitemos.

–He cambiado de opinión. Creo que yo sí –visiblemente nerviosa, Lucy agarró su vaso y bebió.

–Está claro que no tienes un paladar muy exquisito.

–No puedo permitirme un paladar exquisito, señor Natsu.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me mires?

Sin soltar el vaso, ella se quedó mirando un punto en el centro del pecho de Natsu.

–Yo solo… Me está costando mucho trabajo comportarme con normalidad contigo. Lo siento, pero…¿a ti no te parece que todo esto es muy extraño?

–¿Qué tiene de extraño?

–Bueno, yo soy yo –se miró con una sonrisa compungida–. Vaqueros rotos, apartamento pequeño, trabajo modesto. Y tú eres… bueno, ya sabes quién eres. Digamos que siento como si tuviera que comprar una entrada para poder mirarte. Te asocio con las películas. Estoy esperando a que salga el malo detrás de ti con un arma.

–Hablando de hombres saliendo de detrás de mí, ¿va a aparecer más tarde algún amante celoso con aspecto de luchador de sumo y va a querer pegarme una paliza? Supongo que no, ya que acudes a un servicio de citas rápidas.

–Vivo sola. Número de amantes celosos: cero.

–¿Así que no tienes pareja? –¿por qué diablos lo estaba preguntando?

–Estoy completamente sola. Y no es que me importe –se apresuró a añadir, preocupada claramente porque él pensara que le estaba tirando los tejos–. No tener pareja está bien. Puedo hacer todo lo que quiera sin tener que consultar con nadie. Puedo ser espontánea, puedo comer cereales de cena y limpiar los cacharros del desayuno cuando quiera, y hasta ahora a nadie le ha importado. Aunque –sonrió con timidez–, a partir de ahora seré más ordenada por si acaso pasa por aquí una estrella de Hollywood. Al estar sola, si quiero hacer algo, sencillamente voy y lo hago. Lo siento, ya estoy hablando demasiado otra vez… –la voz se desvaneció y se encogió de hombros con incomodidad–. La respuesta corta a tu pregunta es "sí, vivo sola". Y ahora que lo he dicho me estoy dando cuenta de que en realidad eres un completo desconocido y te he invitado a mi casa. Y por eso esto es tan extraño. Siento como si te conociera porque te he visto muchas veces en el cine. Te he visto desnudo, pero no te conozco de nada.

–¿Me has visto desnudo? –se le erizó el vello de la nuca. No era así como quería que transcurriera la conversación. Debería estar al teléfono solucionando aquella monumental crisis personal, no coqueteando con una joven que tenía la palabra "romanticismo" escrita en la cara.

–En aquella película independiente –Lucy bajó la vista hacia el vaso–. Creo que la he visto una vez… o tal vez dos –el color de sus mejillas hizo suponer a Natsu que la había visto al menos cien veces–. La parte en la que te llevas a la hija a la playa era una escena de culto cuando yo estaba en la universidad.

Natsu hizo un gran esfuerzo por no devolverle el favor e imaginársela desnuda. No ayudaba que estuvieran teniendo aquella conversación rodeados de cojines rojos de seda y un invitador sofá. Apretando los dientes, apartó de sí la idea de tomarla allí mismo.

–Creí que habías estudiado diseño de vestuario. Háblame de lo que haces –que hablara de cualquier cosa, de lo que fuera menos de sexo.

–Un cuerpo desnudo puede ser también vestuario si va con el personaje –su voz sonaba jadeante–. Lo único que digo es que resulta extraño haberte visto desnudo y sin embargo no conocerte de nada. Podrías ser… bueno, no te conozco, eso es todo.

Natsu se guardó la sugerencia de que podían conocerse mejor. En su vida no había espacio para más complicaciones. Ya era un desastre, y estaba empeorando.

–Has trabajado conmigo durante todo el mes pasado, así que no soy un desconocido. Y te puedo asegurar que no tengo hábitos perversos –bromeó–. No cometas el error de confundirme con los papeles que interpreto. Y para que lo sepas, el único momento en el que te quitaría la ropa es cuando tú me quitaras la mía.

Y en aquel momento le parecía una gran idea.

–Sinceramente, no he pensando ni por un momento que me fueras a quitar la ropa. Tal vez sea una soñadora, pero no soy una ilusa. Sé distinguir entre realidad y fantasía, aunque…–mantuvo un tono ligero–, hubo momentos cuando íbamos en la moto en los que parecías pensar que eras el Hombre Alfa. ¿Hace eso la gente con frecuencia? ¿Confundirte con los papeles que interpretas? ¿Mezclar fantasía y realidad?

–Constantemente. Lo peor fue cuando interpreté a un médico psicópata en _Heartsink. _ Durante meses la gente me estuvo pidiendo que les diagnosticara sus sarpullidos –ya no estaban hablando de sexo. Entonces ¿por qué sentía todavía cosquillas en el cuerpo? ¿Y por qué no podía dejar de mirarla?–. No te he dado las gracias por lo que has hecho esta noche.

–De nada.

Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se comportara de forma extraña cuando lo tenían cerca, a veces soltaban risitas, a veces se ponían directamente histéricos. Lucy era la primera mujer que conocía que estaba decidida a no mirarlo. Estaba exasperado.

–Es muy difícil mantener una conversación con la coronilla de tu cabeza.

Ella lo miró finalmente. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y la química fue mutua e instantánea.

–¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

–¿Mejor?

–En el teatro estabas muy estresado.

–Ahora sí que te estás mostrando como una ilusa–cambió de tema disimuladamente–. O tal vez sea el vino. ¿Cuántos vasos necesitas tomar para bailar la danza de los siete velos?

Lucy se rió nerviosamente.

–Tú ya tienes el harén muy ocupado.

–No tanto. Cuando quieras jugar al jeque y la concubina no tienes más que decírmelo. Podría cargarte al hombro y desflorarte sobre esa pila de cojines de seda –y se sentía tentado de hacerlo.

–El sofá es muy incómodo. Por eso he puesto los cojines –las mejillas de Lucy tenían el mismo tono escarlata que esos cojines.

–En ese caso me aseguraré de estar encima –sin pensar en lo que hacía, Natsu alzó la mano y le acarició el rostro con expresión pensativa–. Eres muy guapa. Por eso la duquesa de Gloucester estaba tan irritable. Odia trabajar con gente que le recuerde que se está haciendo mayor –mantuvo allí la mano un rato y vio cómo ella entreabría los labios y suspiraba. Habría sido tan fácil besarla, tan fácil…

–Y dime –Lucy se apartó de él y acabó con la tensión–, ¿qué planes tienes para esta noche?

Natsu encontraba su tendencia a hablar sin pensar sorprendentemente refrescante. En su mundo nadie hablaba sin pensar.

–Necesito un sitio para quedarme.

–Oh.

–Esa era la señal para que me invitaras.

–¿Quieres quedarte aquí? –su voz era un chillido–. ¿Estás loco? Podrías estar en una suite del Dorchester pidiendo la cena al servicio de habitaciones y disfrutando del lujo.

O podría estar tumbado en su decadente sofá escuchando llover y preguntándose si dormiría desnuda o no, se dijo él.

–La privacidad es un lujo. ¿Puedo dormir en tu sofá?

Ella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

–No tienes equipaje, ni pijama, ni nada.

Natsu se las arregló para disimular una sonrisa.

–No uso pijama. Entonces ¿eso es un sí?

–Bueno, yo… Si eso es lo que de verdad quieres…

Parecía a punto de desmayarse, y a pesar de las nubes negras que cubrían su vida él no pudo resistir el deseo de tomarle el pelo.

–¿Y si tengo frío por la noche?

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Natsu vio los sueños cruzar por el rostro de Lucy justo antes de que esta sacudiera la cabeza.

–Iré a buscarte unas mantas. No pasarás frío.

* * *

Bueno esto ha sido el capitulo, se está poniendo interesante ¿quien será ultrear? ¿Qué pasara con Natsu y Lucy? ¿Quién será el?, y les pregunto queridos lectores saben ¿quién es yukino? Natsu hablo con uno de sus hermanos y este era gray y nombro a sting, ¿qué sucederá?, todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo, aunque recuerden el futuro es incierto.

Un pequeño adelanto:

–_Yo no he llamado a la prensa._

–_Esa es mi foto ¿De dónde la han sacado? _

–_Aquí hay otra. _

–_Espera un momento, ¿cuándo la han hecho?... "¿Es ella la razón por la que Natsu dreyar abandonó anoche el escenario?" ¡Por supuesto que no soy la razón! ¡Yo te rescaté! Tenemos que contarles la verdad. ¡Sal ahí fuera y díselo! _

–_Lucy…Ve por tu pasaporte. ¡Deprisa!_

**Comentarios**

**Nathy-Chan Tenshi****: **me alegra que te haya gustado, espero te guste este capitulo también. Gracias aunque la creadora de la historia es la buena escritora, saludos igualmente espero leer mas de tus comentarios, nos vemos, nathy-chan.

**deicy****: **me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí está el siguiente espero te guste, nos vemos.

**Ani The Cat****: **hola, oh me alegra que te gustara, espero este te deje emocionada y con intriga igual que el anterior, pues en este capítulo se da a entender quien es yukino (aunque si no queda claro puedes preguntarme), con respecto a ultrear aun no se sabe nada, y él creo que en el próximo capítulo se dirá el nombre de él. Nos vemos. Saludos.

**Sakura****: **aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero te haya gustado actualizare lo más pronto vemos.

**Happytroll****: **hola, bien y tú? Pues esta interesante, espero te guste. Esa persona no deseada es…. Bueno te daré una pista, tiene la letra E en el nombre y bueno en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá, ¿ tu sospechas de alguien? Con respecto a las llamadas de Natsu creo que seguirá en suspenso y duda, y habrá mas malentendidos. Gracias por comentar. Nos vemos.

**He de decirles que no actualice antes porque tuve muchos exámenes y pruebas. Para los que siguen mi serie los reyes mañana o hoy subiré el capitulo ya que lo tengo que trascribir, ya que escribo en clases en los cuadernos y después los paso al computador y no había podido utilizarlo. Les invito a leer enamorado de mi enemiga es un gruvia. Y para todas las otras series que no he actualizado las actualizare pronto coffcoffseptiembrecoffcoff. nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

He aquí el capitulo 3 espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo Tres

Se estaba ahogando. Las frías aguas del lago le cubrían la cabeza, eran un frío ataúd que lo arrastraba hacia la muerte. Cuando abrió la boca para gritar, el agua le inundó los pulmones y lo último que vio fue la figura de un hombre que se alejaba y lo dejaba morir. Natsu se despertó cubierto de sudor y temblando. Le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo y sus músculos gritaban en protesta por verse atrapados en una posición tan despiadada durante toda la noche. A pesar de las mantas estaba muerto de frío. Le dolía la cabeza por los efectos del vino barato y por la falta de sueño, pero no le importaba. Se alegraba de estar despierto. Si dormir implicaba la pesadilla, entonces prefería el insomnio.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, todavía atrapado por las imágenes del lago. La visión permanecía en la parte posterior de su cabeza y se negaba a desaparecer. Habían transcurrido muchos años desde que volvió a aquel lugar, muchos años desde que tuvo aquel sueño. Le deprimía saber que seguía acechando en los rincones de su cerebro a la espera de cobrar vida. Lo único que había hecho falta era que zeref regresara. ¿Por qué diablos había vuelto? ¿Y por qué había escogido ese momento para hacerlo?

A través de una apertura en las cortinas, Natsu captó un atisbo de la húmeda y sombría mañana de febrero. El cielo estaba de un gris triste y podía oír la lluvia repiqueteando contra la ventana. Pensó con nostalgia en la enorme y extremadamente cómoda cama de su casa de California. Se había construido una vida nueva y, sin embargo, la felicidad seguía estando al otro lado del horizonte. Creyó que hacer teatro sería un buen cambio frente a la vacía burbuja de cristal de Hollywood. Pensó que en Londres estaría a salvo de su pasado. No había contado con que el pasado lo estuviera observando desde la primera fila la noche del estreno.

Natsu se quedó mirando al techo y revivió el momento en el que se había visto atrapado bajo los focos mientras el atónito público observaba fascinado. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y vio el mensaje que yukino le había enviado en las frías y oscuras horas de la noche. Eran solo dos palabras. "_Lo sé__"__. _Natsu se quedo mirando fijamente el mensaje, preguntándose en qué estado se encontraría en el momento de enviarlo. Perseguido por sus propios pensamientos, invadido por una sensación de impotencia, se levantó del sofá y se quedó un instante en el centro del pequeño salón haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar. Nunca había estado en una habitación en la que las paredes estuvieran tan cerca unas de otras. Estaba atrapado con sus pensamientos como única compañía. Y odiaba sus pensamientos.

Llegó un grito del exterior y Natsu se movió en silencio hacia la ventana. Miró a través de la apertura de las cortinas hacia la calle. Había un numeroso grupo de periodistas y fotógrafos con las cámaras preparadas y se respiraba agitación en el aire. Estaban gritando su nombre. Natsu se apoyó contra la pared y soltó una palabrota. Se preguntó por qué le sorprendía. Aquello formaba parte de su vida, ¿no era así? No podía caminar por ninguna calle del mundo sin que lo reconocieran. Y siempre había alguien dispuesto a vender su paradero a las revistas del corazón. Miró hacia la puerta cerrada del dormitorio y apretó los labios al recordar lo mucho que había hablado la noche anterior.

-¡Natsu! ¡Lucy!

Al escuchar el nombre de ella al lado del suyo, Natsu sintió una oleada de furia y se lanzó hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Sin preocuparse por llamar, entró.

–Despierta, Bella Durmiente. Tenemos un problema con la gente.

Lucy se despertó al instante. Los rubios rizos le caían en cascada sobre los hombros desnudos y tenía los ojos cafés todavía adormilados.

–¿Qué? ¿Quién?

"Preciosa", pensó Natsu momentáneamente distraído por la arrebatadora visión de la mujer medio dormida. Durante un instante pensó que había dormido desnuda, pero luego vio los delicados tirantes de encaje del camisón entre su melena.

–Gracias a tu incapacidad para guardar un secreto, tenemos compañía.

Atrapado en un repentino ataque de lujuria, Natsu se giró y se dio un golpe en el codo contra la pared. El dolor le subió por el brazo hasta el hombro. Aquel sitio era tan pequeño que apenas podía moverse. Miró la estrecha cama con desconfianza.

–¿Cómo puedes tener relaciones sexuales en una cama tan estrecha?

–¿Qué quieres decir con que tenemos un problema con la gente?

–Fotógrafos –había tres cuadernos de dibujo al lado de la cama. Allí donde mirara había bocetos de vestidos de fiesta, pero él siempre la había visto con vaqueros y aburridas camisetas–. Nuestro pequeño grupo de periodistas nos ha encontrado y ahora están ahí fuera esperando a conseguir una foto auténticamente reveladora. Esta mañana estás especialmente apetecible, vestuario. Si te pones delante de la ventana así tal vez consigas salir en portada.

–¿Periodistas? –finalmente Lucy captó el significado de sus palabras y alzó los ojos–¿Aquí? ¿Cómo nos han encontrado?

–Es sorprendente, ¿verdad? O quizá no tanto, teniendo en cuenta que me advertiste de que hablas demasiado cuando estás nerviosa. También están gritando tu nombre –dijo alargando las palabras–, así que no pierdas el tiempo fingiendo que no sabes cómo han llegado hasta aquí.

–¿Mi nombre? – Lucy se quedó paralizada y lo miró fijamente con la boca abierta–. Oh, no…

–Oh, sí.

–Yo no he llamado a la prensa.

–Bien, pues alguien lo ha hecho, ángel, porque están aporreando la puerta mientras hablamos.

Lucy retiró las sábanas y Natsu atisbó a ver unas piernas lo suficientemente largas como para hacer que un hombre perdiera el sentido de la realidad. Apartando los ojos de aquella perfección, se encontró con una bonita ropa interior de encaje. Entonces ella se puso el mismo jersey marrón del día anterior y los mismos vaqueros. "Lencería sexy y ropa aburrida", pensó Natsu distraído. "Qué extraño".

–Deja de mirarme –Lucy se sacó el pelo del jersey con las manos–. Déjame algo de intimidad.

–¿Igual que tú a mí? –apagando bruscamente su libido, Natsu se cruzó de brazos y observó cómo se vestía con expresión enfadada–. Necesito saber qué les has dicho.

La idea de que aquello pudiera afectar a la frágil ultrear provocó una oleada de fría ira en su interior. Había prometido protegerla, y lo que estaba haciendo era dejarla expuesta.

–¿Crees que yo los he llamado? –se puso unos mocasines marrones–. ¿Estás loco? Fuiste tú quien me arrastró a mí, quien me suplicó que te trajera aquí y te dejara pasar la noche y…

–En mi vida he suplicado a una mujer –aseguró Natsu con frialdad–. Y cuando te pedí ayuda en el teatro tenía la impresión de que eras una joven dulce y dispuesta a ayudar-inclinó la cabeza y sonrío con ironía–. Ahora que ha quedado claro que me he equivocado completamente, responde a mi pregunta. ¿A quién has llamado y qué le has dicho?

–¡A nadie! ¡Nada! –Lucy alzó la voz y el horror de sus ojos fue reemplazado por la furia–. Todo esto es culpa tuya. ¡Tú me has puesto en esta posición!

–¿En la posición de venderme a la prensa?

–Anoche recorrí medio Londres tratando de evitar a la prensa. ¿Por qué iba a molestarme en hacer algo así si iba a llamarlos de todas formas?

–Dímelo tú.

–¿Crees que te traje hasta mi guarida para poder llamar a la prensa?

–Si no es así, dime tú por qué me ayudaste.

–¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. Está claro que sufrí un ataque de locura total –chilló ella–. En este momento me arrepiento de haberte ayudado, porque no necesito esto en mi vida. No soy la clase de persona a la que le gusta posar delante de una cámara. Y no sé por qué estás tan predispuesto a pensar lo peor de mí. ¿Por qué iba a querer venderte?

–La gente lo hace constantemente, normalmente cuando me hacen una foto con el móvil.

–¡Yo ni siquiera tengo un móvil con cámara! –Lucy se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras se dejaba caer en el extremo de la cama–. No quiero que me hagan fotos. Odio que me tomen fotos.

Natsu aspiró con fuerza el aire.

–¿Escuchaste mi conversación telefónica? ¿Estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta cuando estabas en el dormitorio?

–¿Tienes idea de lo ofensivo que eres? –sus ojos echaban chispas–. Yo no escucho detrás de las puertas. Soy una persona muy decente y tengo el máximo respeto por la intimidad de los demás.

–Estuviste siglos dentro del dormitorio. ¿Qué hacías?- Lucy se sonrojó.

–Mirarme en el espejo sintiéndome insignificante porque tener al hombre alfa en mi salón mientras que parecía que a mí me hubieran arrojado por encima de un seto –se frotó las rodillas con agitación–. ¿Quieres saber que hacía en el dormitorio? Desear ser otra persona, alguna actriz con aspecto de modelo y los huesos de la cadera visibles, a la que no le abrumara recibir a una estrella de Hollywood.

Distraído, Natsu la miró con sorpresa.

–¿Los huesos de la cadera visibles?

–Sí. A las delgadas siempre se les marcan. Yo lo he intentado durante años, pero me gusta demasiado comer, y no puede ser bueno ir por ahí con el estómago rugiendo todo el tiempo. Normalmente me gusta tener caderas y trasero, pero anoche me dejé intimidar por ti y me odié por ello, porque bajo esa cara bonita no eres más que un ego andante que piensas que todo en el mundo gira alrededor tuyo.

–Lucy…

–No estaba escuchando tu conversación, pero en el futuro, si tanto te preocupa eso, no hagas llamadas delante de la gente, no tengas una aventura con dos mujeres a la vez y no impliques a terceros.

Tratando de sobreponerse al incesante latido de su cabeza, Natsu se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y prometió no volver a beber jamás vino barato.

–No tengo una aventura con dos mujeres a la vez–afirmó con énfasis–. Escucha…

–No, escucha tú. ¿Quieres saber por qué te ayudé anoche? Porque parecías desesperado. Por una vez, no te mostrabas lejano y sarcástico. No estabas actuando –Lucy se estremeció y se frotó los brazos–. Y odio el modo en que te persigue la prensa. Han acampado a las puertas del teatro desde el día que llegaste. No puedes siquiera respirar sin que te estén vigilando y creo que eso no es justo. Por eso te ayudé. Te traje a mi casa y, de pronto, tú actúas como si no ocurriera nada extraño y yo me le estuviera imaginando todo, así que empiezo a preguntarme si no me habré vuelto loca.

Las palabras le nacían sin ninguna inhibición, y Natsu contuvo el deseo de tumbarla sobre la cama y convertir toda aquella pasión en algo físico, corporal.

–Si tú no le has dado el soplo a la prensa, ¿quién ha sido?

–¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No he hablado con nadie que… –se detuvo a mitad de frase y una expresión de horror le cruzó el rostro–. Oh, no…

Natsu apretó los labios.

–Entonces ¿sí llamaste a alguien?

–No –la mirada de Lucy se dirigió nerviosamente hacia la de él–. Pero alguien me llamó a mí.

–Y no pudiste evitar contárselo. Eres una mujer, y las mujeres no pueden evitar cotillear. Los hombres comparten cervezas y las mujeres comparten secretos.

–¡No! No he compartido nada –tenía los ojos muy abiertos por el horror–. Mi amiga Cana llamó cuando yo estaba en el dormitorio. Se supone que íbamos a ir a una de esas citas rápidas y quería saber dónde estaba. Al parecer todo el teatro era un clamor porque habías desaparecido. Me preguntó si estabas aquí y yo lo negué.

Natsu suspiró.

–No eres una mentirosa natural, ¿verdad? Tengo que darte unas clases de interpretación.

–Cana no diría nada –afirmó ella–. De ninguna manera.

–Bien, pues alguien lo hizo.

–Sí, pero…–Lucy se interrumpió y frunció el ceño–. La duquesa de Gloucester.

–¿Perdona?

–Cana mencionó que la duquesa de Gloucester estaba furiosa porque te habías ido. Estaba cerca de Cana cuando ella me llamó, así que es posible que oyera la conversación. Y no le caes precisamente bien –frotándose la frente, Lucy emitió un sonido arrepentido–. Lo siento mucho. Esto es culpa mía. No debería haberte traído aquí. Fue una locura pensar que podríamos mantenerlo en secreto.

–No, la culpa es mía –tendría que habérselo pensado mejor. De ese modo no habría implicado a nadie más. Había visto a zeref en la primera fila y había perdido el control–. Como tú misma has dicho, fui yo quien te obligó a ayudarme.

–Pero yo no tendría que haber contestado el teléfono. Tendría que haber sido más convincente cuando me preguntó si estabas aquí. Por otra parte, seguramente lo habrían adivinado de todas maneras–tenía la mirada cansada–. Tú y yo éramos las únicas personas que desaparecieron anoche. Y la prensa nos vio juntos. No habrían tardado mucho en averiguar quién soy y dónde vivo.

Consciente de que aquel escenario no solo era posible sino probable, Natsu trató de ser práctico.

–Están aquí. Tenemos que afrontarlo. Están acampados ahí fuera y saben que has pasado la noche conmigo.

–¿Cómo? ¡Yo no he pasado la noche contigo!

–Claro que sí.

–Bueno, sí, pero no de esa manera. No van a pensar eso ni por un instante. Quiero decir, estás tú, que eres un objeto universal de deseo, y luego estoy yo…que no soy un objeto universal de nada –Lucy se apartó el pelo de los ojos–. Nadie en su sano juicio va a pensar que has pasado la noche conmigo, así que no te preocupes por eso.

–Eres tremendamente sexy-Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par por el asombro y entreabrió los labios.

–¿Crees… crees que soy sexy?

–Anoche los dos tuvimos que hacer un esfuerzo por tener las manos quietas.

–¡No! Quiero decir… tú no tuviste que hacerlo –tenía las mejilla de color escarlata–. Tú eres Natsu dreyar.

–¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la química sexual?

–Bueno, que… que… –Lucy soltó una carcajada histérica–. He visto fotos de las mujeres con las que sales y mirarlas resulta deprimente para una chica normal y corriente como yo.

–También es deprimente estar con ellas. Tal vez sea porque no desayunan –se mofó él–. Y sin duda estás subestimando tus encantos. En cuanto la prensa te vea pensarán que nos hemos pasado la noche haciendo posturas en la cama –mirando su boca carnosa lamentó haberse conformado con el incómodo sofá– Van a querer que les cuentes la historia.

Y ella hablaba tanto que se la contaría. Y eso sería desastroso. Lucy no sabía demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para convertir su vida en una pesadilla. El hecho de que hubiera llegado a conclusiones completamente erróneas no era un consuelo para alguien que conocía la fuerza imparable de los medios de comunicación. Natsu pensó en la cantidad de años que había guardado su secreto. Pensó en las posibles consecuencias de que se revelara. No podía dejar a Lucy allí sola a merced de los periodistas. De ninguna manera. Ella se acercó de puntillas a la ventana.

–Deja de preocuparte, no tengo ninguna historia. "Famosa estrella de cine duerme en un sofá desvencijado". No veo que ese titular enganche a nadie.

–No mires por la ventana.

Lucy no le hizo caso y echó un vistazo entre las cortinas.

–Dios mío –apoyándose contra la pared, lo miró horrorizada–. Hay millones. ¿De verdad eres tan interesante?

–Eso parece.

–Están sucediendo cosas realmente importantes en el mundo, pero la mitad de la prensa mundial está ahí abajo en la acera –Lucy seguía pegada a la pared, como si tuviera miedo de moverse–. Ojalá no te hubiera ayudado. Van a tomarme fotos y todo el mundo hará comparaciones.

–¿Comparaciones con quién?

Ella lo miró fijamente con la respiración agitada. Aquel era su secreto.

–Con nadie…, esto es un lío.

–Por una vez estamos de acuerdo –reconoció Natsu con resignación–. Eres el equivalente femenino a una bomba. Si te dejo aquí podrías hacer explosión en cualquier momento.

Ella estiró la espina dorsal.

–Si estás insinuando que les voy a contar algo, estás muy equivocado.

–Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que, cuando te pones nerviosa, hablas demasiado.

–¡No sé nada, así que no puedo hablar!

–Sabes lo suficiente –Natsu abrió el armario y sacó un abrigo. Marrón. Preguntándose por qué todo su guardarropa tenía el color del barro, se lo lanzó– Vístete. Nos vamos.

–¿Adónde vamos? –se puso el abrigo molesta– Que me vean contigo ya me ha causado suficientes problemas. Tenemos que separarnos.

–Por desgracia, es demasiado tarde para eso.

–No, no. Lo único que tienes que hacer es abrir la puerta y salir.

–Te van a crucificar, Lucy.

–Mantendré la boca cerrada –apretó los labios e hizo el gesto de cerrar una cremallera sobre ellos– "Silencio" va a ser la palabra del día. Aunque no la diré en voz alta, por supuesto.

Dejando a un lado las ideas alternativas que tenía para mantener su boca ocupada, Natsu se concentró en sus ojos.

–Solo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto ha sido lo máximo que has estado callada? Sin contar cuando duermes.

–Lo cierto es que hablo en sueños. Si algo me estresa de verdad, hablo de ello –su sonrisa estaba claramente encaminada a tranquilizarlo–. Pero no te preocupes. No voy a dormir con ningún periodista.

–¿Y se supone que eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor?

–Solo digo que no tienes nada de que preocuparte. La prensa no está interesada en mí. No conozco ningún detalle sobre yukino ni sobre ultrear. Hemos pasado una noche juntos y tú no has dicho nada, has estado más bien taciturno. Nunca he conocido a un hombre que hable menos, y eso que he conocido a tipos muy poco comunicativos.

–Es difícil para un hombre hablar estando a tu lado. Y Lucy, claro que están interesados en ti –con la intención de demostrarlo, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y accedió a Internet. Pulsó varias teclas en el buscador y apretó la mandíbula al ver los resultados en la pantalla. Le acercó el teléfono–. Este es el ejemplo de lo poco interesados que están en ti. Ya tienen toda tu información, incluidos tu nombre, la edad y tu perfil de la página de citas por Internet.

Lucy observó paralizada la pantalla.

–Esa es mi foto –dijo en un susurro–. ¿De dónde la han sacado?

–Aquí hay otra.

–Espera un momento, ¿cuándo la han hecho? –le quitó el teléfono y leyó el titular–. "¿Es ella la razón por la que Natsu dreyar abandonó anoche el escenario?", ¡Por supuesto que no soy la razón! ¡Yo te rescaté! Tenemos que contarles la verdad. ¡Sal ahí fuera y díselo!

Natsu no tenía intención de contarle a nadie la verdad.

–A la prensa no le interesa la verdad. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es despistarlos y confiar en que vayan a la caza de otro.

–Eso no es muy amable para ese otro.

–¿Prefieres que monten un campamento en el exterior de tu apartamento? ¿Qué pongan cámaras en tu buzón, que entrevisten a tus vecinos, que le sigan la pista a todos los novios que has tenido?

–Eso les llevaría menos de cinco minutos –Lucy tenía el rostro pálido–. De verdad, no sabes cómo odio que me hagan fotos. Ni siquiera comparto ninguna en Facebook.

Natsu frunció el ceño al ver el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con actrices y modelos que pasarían por encima de su propia madre con tal de conseguir una foto para hacerse publicidad, le costaba trabajo creer que estuviera siendo sincera. Pero no cabía duda del dolor de su rostro.

–¿Por qué lo odias?

Lucy bajó la cabeza y se abrochó los botones del abrigo.

–Porque sí. Y no entiendo por qué iba a interesarle a nadie mi vida sentimental.

–Porque estás conmigo –afirmó él con dulzura– A la gente le encanta leer las desgracias y los escándalos de los demás mientras desayunan cereales.

–Yo no. Odio leer cosas desagradables. Me gustan las historias felices, del tipo "hombre rescata a perro de un árbol".

–No eres una persona como las demás. Y eso supone un problema. Prepara una bolsa de equipaje y busca el pasaporte, te vienes conmigo.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio.

–Si te dejo aquí, se lanzarán sobre ti como tiburones hambrientos.

–No es una perspectiva muy atractiva.

–Lucy–le pidió con desesperación–. Ve por tu pasaporte. ¡Deprisa!

Ella plantó firmemente los pies en el suelo y cuadró los hombros como si estuviera preparada para repeler el ataque de un ejército invasor.

–No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que no puedo relajarme cuando andas cerca, tengo un trabajo, familia, amigos…, tengo una vida-guardó silencio cuando sonó el teléfono de Natsu– Dile a quien sea que te venga a recoger ahora mismo y te saque de aquí.

Natsu comprobó de quién era la llamada.

–Es mi agente. Tengo que responder. No vayas a ninguna parte. Voy a arreglarlo para que nos recojan a los dos.

¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que los periodistas la relacionaran con la famosa Michelle lobster? ¿Cuánto faltaba para que empezaran las comparaciones entre las dos hermanas? Lucy recorrió el dormitorio arriba y abajo tratando de mantener la calma. Era una mujer adulta, no una adolescente vulnerable. Ya tendría que haber superado eso. Ella era quien era. Las comparaciones tal vez hirieran sus sentimientos, pero no podrían hacerle daño físicamente. Solo necesitaba seguir adelante con su vida y confiar en que aquel revuelo terminara. Tal vez podría llevarse un saco de dormir al teatro y acampar allí hasta que todo aquello pasara. Los guardias de seguridad habían sido siempre muy amables con ella. A través de la puerta abierta podía escuchar el tono educado de Natsu mientras daba órdenes por teléfono. Sintió un escalofrío y se pasó las manos por los brazos. Natsu dreyar, el héroe de la pantalla y sex-symbol mundial, ¿de verdad la encontraba atractiva? Se había convencido de que la química no había sido más que un deseo por su parte…

–¿Ya tienes el pasaporte?

Natsu estaba en el umbral, y debido al modo en que la estaba mirando con aquellos ojos verdes rasgados, a ella le resultaba imposible pensar en nada que no fuera sexo. Sexo desenfrenado y animal, sobre el que había leído pero que nunca había experimentado. Inquieta, Lucy se dio la vuelta.

–No necesito el pasaporte. Voy a ir directamente al teatro y me voy a encerrar en la sala de vestuario. Allí hay servicio de seguridad, y…

–No vas a volver al teatro.

–Claro que sí. Tengo un trabajo.

–Me marché en la noche del estreno. La obra se ha cancelado –soltó la noticia abruptamente y ella sintió que le temblaban las rodillas.

"No puede ser", pensó Lucy. El trabajo no. Ella tenía un plan, tenía un sueño.

–¿Estás… estás diciendo que me he quedado sin trabajo?

–Sí, y es culpa mía –gruñó Natsu–. Y te agradecería que no me miraras como si hubiera matado a tu mascota, porque ahora mismo tenemos que salir de aquí y no va ayudarme ir cargando con el peso de la culpa y las recriminaciones.

–¿De… de verdad he perdido mi trabajo? –balbuceó ella.

–Sí –murmuró él entre dientes–. Pero lo voy a arreglar.

–¿Cómo? ¿Vas a volver al escenario?

–No.

–Entonces no puedes arreglarlo –afirmó ella cayendo en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba– Este montaje era muy importante para mi carrera. Iba a darme a conocer. Era el primer peldaño de una escalera…

–Habrá más obras.

–¿Sabes cuántas personas se presentaron para ese trabajo? –el pánico le hizo subir el tono de voz– ¡Ochocientas! Y ocurre lo mismo con cada proyecto. Tú no sabes lo que es…

–Te daré acceso a mi agenda.

–No quiero conseguirlo gracias a tus recomendaciones.

–Entonces eres una ingenua –afirmó él con frialdad–. Porque así se consigue el éxito en este negocio.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza con obcecación y trató de pensar con claridad.

–Aparte del hecho de que no me queda dinero, hoy tengo una reunión muy importante con una diseñadora de vestuario. Y es más importante todavía ahora que me he quedado sin trabajo.

Sin trabajo. Aquellas palabras le aceleraron la respiración. No podía permitirse estar sin trabajo. Natsu suspiró.

–¿Cómo se llama?

–Mary Beynon.

–Nunca he oído hablar de ella. No te ayudará en tu carrera.

–Pero…

–Lo que necesitas es hacer prácticas con una de las mejores diseñadoras de vestuario. ¿Has oído hablar de Alicia Brent?

–Por supuesto, todo el mundo la conoce. Pero no hablará con alguien como yo.

–Lo hará si yo se lo pido. Bien. Ya está hecho. Y ahora agarra tu pasaporte. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

A Lucy le daba vueltas la cabeza.

–¿Conoces a Alicia Brent?

–Sí. Y si con ella no funciona, hay otras. ¡El pasaporte! –exclamó subiendo el tono.

De pronto su futuro estaba aterradoramente borroso. Una reunión con Alicia Brent no iba a pagar sus deudas. Necesitaba trabajar.

–¿Adónde tienes pensado ir?

–A una zona libre de periodistas. Necesito esconderme hasta la ceremonia de los Zafiro. Una isla desierta. Sol, mar y se… contigo.

Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó la boca de Natsu.

–Iba decir "seguridad", pero "sexo" suena bien. Hablas cuando estás despierta y hablas dormida. Falta por ver si también hablas cuando practicas sexo.

* * *

Bueno este ha sido todo el capitulo que pasara, ¿Natsu se llevara a Lucy? ¿Si Lucy se va con él a donde irán? La persona de la que Natsu escapaba era zeref pero ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es zeref?, Natsu no está jugando con dos mujeres, aunque Lucy no lo sepa pero quienes son ¿yukino y ultrear? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Un pequeño adelanto:

_**-**__**Creo que eres muy malo**_

–_**No había oído esa expresión desde que estaba en el internado. **_

–_**Apuesto a que eras una pesadilla de niño. **_

–_**Me pone nervioso vola**__**r….**_

–_**Y esa isla, ¿dónde está?**_

–_**Es una isla tropical de la costa de América del Sur. Y sé que no nos seguirán porque tú y yo seremos los únicos humanos de la isla.**_

–_**Esa isla… ¿dices que tu hermano es el dueño?**__**... dreyar….¿ gray dreyar **__**es tu hermano? **_

–_**Así es.**_

–_**¡Natsu**__**, po**__**r el amor de Dios, espera!**__** No puedes… hemos estado a punto d**__**e…**__**Maldita sea, ¿es que tú nunca hablas de nada? **_

Gracias por leer, no se les olvide comentar.

**Comentarios**

**Ani The Cat**** : **pues parece que si xD, creo que el sentimiento es mutuo, bueno yukino, si lees detalladamente el capitulo 2 te darás cuenta de quién es, pero ultrear no se sabe, en todo caso más adelante se dirá mas claro quién es yukino y ultrear, con el adelanto del capítulo te dice quien es gray, y sting bueno sorpresa, y ya se descubrió de quien escapaba Natsu. Gracias por comentar, nos vemos.

**deicy**** : **me alegra que te guste, espero también te guste este capítulo, gracias afortunadamente me fue bien en uno, pero el otro no me han dado los resultados, gracia por comentar, nos vemos.

**carolina.n.l: **me alegra que te guste, y perdón por no actualizar antes, pero tenía muchos trabajos y esas cosas, prometo actualizar más seguido, creo que Natsu pensó que le iban a dar una cómoda cama, pero fue todo lo contrario. Pues Natsu se piensa ir de viaje y se quiere llevar a Lucy si o si, aunque sean por unos extraños motivos, gracias por comentar, espero leer mas de tus comentarios, saludos, nos vemos.

**AnnimoBuux3****: **hola igualmente, me alegra que te gusten las adaptaciones que hago, es que a veces cuando leo libros es inevitable (para mí) leerlos con algunas parejas de fairy tail. Claro que la seguiré, espero la sigas también, y ahora publicare más seguido. Si definitivamente tienes razón el nalu manda (es como una obsesión de las buenas), nos vemos.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Se despide

Hiro-no-Scarlet

Reviews?


End file.
